The Snow Queen chapter five
| airdate = March 19, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter Four | next = Chapter Six }}Anna, interested to hear Elsa's explanation, scrambled around excitedly for a seat before she eventually sat on the floor with her hands on her shins as she tucked her thighs into her chest, Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow joining her in similar positions. Elsa sighed and said "um. Guys. A little privacy, please?" "We wanna hear this story too" Olaf said, Beatrix saying "well, maybe we should give the girls some alone time" "No story?" Marshmallow asked in disappointment. Elsa said "okay. Fine. Alright, here goes" (FLASHBACK) Elsa sat in her bedroom as she made some ice with her hands. "I was just a kid. Three years old and curious about the world around me. Mom was in the other room in pain that I never understood. Then Dad came in and showed me something." Elsa looked into the cradle and saw the big, aquamarine eyes and strawberry blonde hair of her newborn sister, who smiled innocently at her. "It was a baby. A little baby girl who would one day grow into a beautiful young woman." As the baby slept in her cradle, Elsa looked at her and made a snowman with her magic, grabbing coal and a carrot to make facial expressions. "And of course I decided to make you a little companion for when I wasn't there" Elsa held the arms of the snowman and said in a voice "hey there. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Anyway, that night, you were crying. I didn't wanna wake mom and dad, so I took you in my arms and I sang to you. Elsa picked up the gurgling infant and pressed her head to her chest, singing her old lullaby. After Anna had fallen asleep, Elsa laid her back in the cradle and stroked her hair. (FLASHFORWARD) Elsa briefly paused for a moment, Anna asking "well, what happened? Elsa?" She quickly snapped out of her trance and closed her eyes saying "no, I don't want to remember!" "Elsa. Elsa! Calm down. Remember what?" Elsa sat down exhaling heavily, saying "I...I hurt you, Anna" "What?" Anna asked, before Elsa continued her story. (FLASHBACK) Elsa stepped back and stepped on an upturned needle, her pain causing freezing cold ice to shoot across Anna's hair, a small streak of it turning white. Elsa panicked, her stress causing more ice to cover the room. "I didn't know what to do. I had to get away until I could control my powers. So I ran. I ran as far away as I could" Elsa opened the window and crawled out, her footsteps leaving a trail of ice behind as she left for the North Mountain. (FLASHFORWARD) Elsa stood up as Anna said "oh my God. Elsa, I never knew. I ju- "Well, now you know" Elsa interrupted. "And so, you need to go, Anna. They'll have the guards looking for you sooner or later" "Elsa. All this time, I thought you were dead. There's so much you've missed, we need to catch up" Anna answered as Elsa began to climb the stairs, only for Anna to follow her and say "Elsa. I've had to grow up alone in a castle my whole life. Sure, I have friends in the village. Oh, and our cousin Rapunzel still visits sometimes. Did you know we had a cousin from Corona? Turns out she was kidnapped at birth and raised in a tower her whole life. You'd love her, Elsa. She's about your age, and you know...she's got powers too. What's real cool about her is, when she sings, she can heal the sick" "Anna, please. Mom and Dad can't know I'm here!" Anna stood still with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked. "Elsa... Mom and Dad... are dead" "What?" "It was three years ago. They were going to Rapunzel's wedding and... They were only meant to be gone for two weeks. The ship sank on the way there..." Anna explained as a tear ran down her cheek. Elsa sat in shock after hearing this, before saying "(sigh) goodbye Anna" as she ran up the next flight of stairs, only for Anna to grab her hand and say "Elsa, wait. It's okay" "Anna, please. I want to be alone!" "No you don't! You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here now" Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start And now you're all like "Wow!" , you're all like warming my heart Elsa: Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me. You have no idea how great it feels to be free Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right Elsa: And forget who's wrong Both: Okay! Elsa: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court Both: Cause life's too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Both: Life's too short Elsa: To never let you see who I am, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Whoa whoa whoa! Both: I never understood, but now I do Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna laughed as she said "so, you'll come back?" "Wait, what?" "You know, to become Queen. You've come of age, and you can't just let Weselton run the place" "Anna, I'm a monster!" "No you're not. If anyone's a monster, it's Weselton. That's why you gotta come back!" "Anna, I can't go back, I can't control my powers, what do you expect me to do?" "Well I just presumed th- Elsa: That I'd shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends! Anna: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends Elsa: So that's been your plan ? To force me back in a cage! Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page! Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! "Wait!" Anna said as Elsa pulled up a wall of ice between them. Elsa: Cause life's too short! Anna: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who Is not one hundred percent convinced the monster is you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care You're the fool who brought me down there! Anna: oh, that is so unfair! Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life's too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me Elsa: (covers ear) La la lalala laaa Both: Life's too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don't know... Elsa: You have no idea... Both: What I've been through! Because of you Life's too short to waste another minute Life's too short to even have you in it Life's too short! Elsa's wall of ice pushed Anna outside of the castle as Elsa slammed the door shut. Anna sighed and said "fine. You wanna give me the cold shoulder, then be my guest!" as she stormed back down the mountain. Elsa went back inside and sat on her couch. A voice said "ahem" as she turned to see Beatrix with her arms crossed and a disappointed expression on her face. "What? What? What do you want me to do, huh? Open the doors with my arms outstretched and welcome her back into a life of risk and danger? Her life is fine down in Arendelle, and my life is fine up here!(sigh) Look, you saw what happened out there today. I'm not going out there again" Little did either sister know, but as Anna walked down the mountain and Elsa paced back and forth angrily, they simultaneously said Both: I can't believe her! She's nothing more than a... Anna: Stubborn Elsa: Selfish Anna: Cowardly Elsa: Careless Anna: Falicious Elsa: Feckless Anna: Pigeon-hearted Elsa: Pig-headed Both: Pain in the ass! As Anna groaned in frustration, a voice said "hey, watch out!" as Anna heard the scraping of hooves on the ice to her left. Screaming as she tensed in fright, Anna opened her eyes to see the reindeer that had stopped just in time to avoid running her over. Looking to the sled the reindeer was pulling, as a handsome young man with blonde hair stepped out and said "hey, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay? Hello? Can you hear me?" Anna's jaw dropped as she observed the well-built, brown eyed gentleman who stood before her, the man saying "uh, do you speak Norwegian?", this waking up Anna from her trance. "I'm sorry, just got a little dizzy then" "Are you okay. Sorry my reindeer almost hit you" "Oh don't worry. I'm fine. It's not your fault. They should have put a sign up like I don't know... reindeer crossing or something like that" "So, what's your name?" the man asked. "Oh, I'm Princ...(long pause) Anna. Just Anna" "It's nice to meet you, Anna. My name's Kristoff. And this is my friend Sven" "It's nice to meet you Christopher. And Savin too. Well, I gotta get home" Anna said. "Where do you live?" "Down there, in Arendelle" "Okay, come on. I'll take you down there" Kristoff said as he took Anna's hand and brought her over to the sled saying "there you go" as he helped her on. "Thanks, Kris" Anna said as she made herself comfortable. As Sven went down the hill, Kristoff asked "so, what's a lovely young lady like you doing up here?" "Oh, I was um...visiting someone up in the mountain" Anna answered vaguely. "The mountain? The only people who live up in the mountains are the ones that wanna be alone" "Or just cowards" Anna said as she looked back to the mountain. As they arrived at the gate, Kristoff said "well, take care of yourself, Anna" as she stepped out, kissing him on the cheek to say "thank you" before going into the village. As the Duke watched her enter, he said to Hans "well, there's always a good and bad side to her adventures. Good, is that she leaves. Bad, is that she always comes back" Anna walked into the castle and sulked in the library, where a voice said "good evening, your highness. I didn't see you come in" "Oh, hey Gerda. Gerda, I have a question" "Alright then" "What if, up in the mountain, there was someone who could dethrone Weselton, then would you get them to come down" "Well, the only person who could ever be in charge right now is your sister, but alas, she died before she could ever experience the throne" "Yeah, but...(sigh) I guess you're right" "And I wouldn't talk about dethroning Weselton. You did cause quite a bit of havoc at the festival today. It wouldn't be wise to anger him even further" "But Gerda, you saw what happened out down. Getting the guards to torture Els-that poor girl. I think if someone could just stand up to him then...(sigh) what did she ever do to him anyway?" "I don't know. But the truth is, Princess Anna, you can't change everyone's perspective on things" "Well, what if everyone else's perspectives are wrong?" "Anna, if you are truly to judge someone, then you'll have to look at the world through their eyes, first. Maybe then you'll understand them" "Gerda, what if there really is no good in Weselton?" "Well, maybe in three years when you come of age, you can challenge him for the throne" "Challenge?" "Well yes. You see Anna, centuries ago, a knight who went by the name of Sir Aren of Delle arrived at a country of war and ruin. This kingdom was controlled by a cruel king, who sat and drank ale while hell broke loose in his land. As the people of this kingdom begged Sir Aren to do something about it, he pulled out his sword and went to the castle. When he arrived, he challenged the wicked king to a duel, and of his arrogance, the king accepted. Using his feared war hammer against the knight's light, shining crossguard sword, the king planned to make quick use of his enemy. After a bloody battle, the knight was on his back as the king raised his hammer above his head. As he brought it down, Sir Aren put up his sword to defend himself. Everyone watched as the hammer was brought down, but as it touched the sword, the hammer shattered, leaving the king unarmed. The knight used this advantage to vanquish his foe, and the kingdom celebrated. And so, the people named King Aren of Delle as the new king of the new kingdom, which in his honor, his descendants named Arendelle" "Oh, but Gerda, it's just a story, right?" Anna said, only for the maid to pull aside the curtain and say "is it?" as Anna observed the mounted crossguard sword on the wall above a stone tablet, on which was carved Here lies King Aren of Arendelle. "Oh my God" Anna said as she looked at the stone. "Is this..." "King Aren, your highness. He was your great, great grandfather, the one who restored honor to this land" "So, I can't do this until I'm 21, huh?" "I'm afraid not, dear. It's a shame your late sister wasn't here. She wouldn't even have needed to challenge" Meanwhile, back at the mountain, Elsa was laying back on the couch with her eyes closed while Beatrix worked with her make-up. "Uh, Beatrix, is this really necessary?" "Quite so, Elsa. See, when it comes to meeting boys you need to get it just right" "And what is just right?" "You not. Not perfect, but in the middle. It's when you don't look fancy, but you don't look like a homeless street whore with daddy issues. You understand what I'm saying?" "I guess so" Elsa said as Beatrix pushed her into a closet and brought in Marshmallow and Olaf. Olaf sounded a homemade trumpet as Beatrix said "snowmen and snowwomen. When she walked in here she was a bloody mess. But now, I present to you. The woman of the while. The queen of cool. The girl that'll be every boy's wet dream for years to come...the new, and improved, Elsa of Arendelle!" As she stepped out and saw herself in the mirror, neither Elsa or the snowmen could believe how different she looked. Her eyeliner was now a dark purple and her lipstick was a bright blood red, while she wore a much more revealing blue dress and bright blue shoes. "Wow, I look great" "Ah? Ah? What I tell you, huh? I'd like to see Kristoff take one look at you without anything without getting thirsty" Beatrix said, Elsa hugging Olaf and Beatrix(while Marshmallow wrapped them all in a group hug) saying "thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you guys" "Well Elsa, if this new look doesn't get Kristoff frothing at the mouth, I don't know what will!" Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter five, The